No Sufriras Mas
by VampyKai
Summary: Mikael ama a Raphael, pero teme confezar sus sentimientos...


**No sufrirás más (Angel Sanctuary)**

(((Rapahel X Mikael- Shonen Ai- Fan Fic)))

-Aclaración del Fic: Mikael y Raphael están viviendo en la Tierra, jijiji, por esta vez, quiero que los dos sean humanos... Raphi-chan aún no es un médico (está estudiando para serlo, jiji) Así quedarían los dos como estudiantes, claro... de distintos niveles... Mika-chan en la escuela (Mizuho, jiji, como en la serie "Dear Boys") y Raphi-chan en la universidad...

**No sufrirás más**

En lo profundo del corazón de un jovencito se encuentra un eterno sentimiento de amor, pero... el temor se apodera de él lentamente y le es imposible confezarlo.

La persona a quién ama está confundida y muy lejos de poder comprenderlo...

Es una fría mañana de invierno, un enérgico pequeño pelirrojo se dirige a su escuela. Preocupado por el horario decide correr para poder llegar a tiempo; al doblar en una esquina choca con un apuesto rubio... Sus miradas se cruzaron, el viento empieza a soplar con mucha más fuerzas haciendo que el corazón de Mikael se acelere aún más al ver ante sus ojos a la persona que tanto ama. El misterioso jóven lo reconoce y sin decir una palabra se marcha junto con las secas hojas de los árboles que son llevadas por el viento invernal.

El paisaje pareció cambiar... oscuras nubes reinaron en el cielo cubriendo toda la ciudad.

Un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apodera del pequeño, y la tristeza una vez más se hace dueña de su puro corazón... Lágrimas cálidas caen de sus brillantes ojos confundiéndose con la fría lluvia que caía sin parar. Con sus ánimos totalmente apagados caminó lentamente hacia su casa... el día ya había terminado para él y lo único que deseaba era dormir un poco y pensar que lo sucedido solo fue una pesadilla.

Al llegar, con pasos cortos y la mirada baja camina hasta su habitación, se acuesta en su suave cama cerrando sus ojos... pensando en su pasado vivido con aquella persona y lo que representaba para él. Cada segundo que pasaba recordaba lo mucho que Raphael había cambiado, sus sentimientos no eran los mismos... parecía otra persona totalmente diferente a lo que solía ser.

En la mañana del día siguiente, Raphael se dirige en su automóvil a la Universidad de Medicina... muy cansado, ya que había estado estudiando toda la noche para rendir unos exámenes.

En la escuela Mizuho, Baru, nota que Mikael está muy desanimado y decide hablar con él...

- "Hola!" Baru se acerca a él con una gran sonrisa y se sienta a su lado.

- ... sin respuestas de Mikael

- "Estás bien?" Ella vuelve a insistir que diga algo con una pregunta "Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga, puedes contarme lo que sea... te sientes bien?"

- "Tengo que irme, no me siento bien" Él se aleja hacia enfermería para evitar más preguntas

Sin rumbo Mikael camina por los vacíos pasillos de Mizuho... Cuántas horas habrán pasado? Dos, cuatro? El tiempo ya no importaba, nada tenía valor para él si esa persona no regresaba. La hora de salida se acercaba y con ella llegaba una gran tormenta... otra vez.

Una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer, parecía una hermosa cortina de seda donde las luces de la ciudad la hacían ver más brillante y bella.

El pequeño pelirrojo camina bajo de ella, cruza la calle y voltea su cabeza hacia un lado... de pronto, ve un auto negro que pasa a mucha velocidad y éste se detiene rápidamente. Un fuerte ruido se escucha al frenar el automóvil, de él baja Raphael muy enojado ya que podría haber ocurrido un accidente, al darse cuenta de quién era esa persona, se queda callado... Mikael algo asustado por ese momento se queda mirandolo, éste le dice que suba al automóvil... que lo llevará a casa.

Todo se volvió silencio... Quizás por miedo? O por tristeza a los viejos recuerdos?

Raphael quiso hablarle, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca, le debía una explicación al pequeño; al verlo a sus ojos pudo sentir su sufrimiento... Estaba conciente de que sus sentimientos no eran los correspondidos y peor aún no podía comprenderlos. Acaso sentía que era un amor prohibido? Por qué pensaba esto si él también lo amaba... pero en silencio?

El jóven rubio acompaña a Mikael hasta la puerta de su casa, y el pequeño lo invita a entrar... El momento había llegado, debían hablar y su pasado aclarar; ya era imposible que ellos dos vivan tranquilamente si las cosas no se solucionaban...

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, Raphael se acerca a Mikael y le dice:

- "Pequeño Mikael, siento que estos dos años hallas sufrido tanto por mi culpa, pude verlo a través de tus ojos... Lamento que tus sentimientos no hallan sido los mismos que los míos; fui una persona muy malvada... Nuestro amor no podía prosperar de esta forma; tu eres un niño... tu amor es puro y sincero; en cambio yo... me enamoré de ti por el perverso deseo de tenerte a mi lado, de que seas solo mío y que cumplas todos mis deseos. No es justo para ti, lo mejor será que terminemos."

Mikael desilucionado con sus palabras no puede evitar llorar, y entre su llanto le dice:

- "No... no puedo creer que sea cierto. No quiero que me dejes solo otra vez... No me importan tus razones... puedes cambiar... sé que lo harás. Porque... también me quieres, y yo... te quiero a ti. No es justo para ambos... no es imposible que comencemos otra vez. Siempre te ame y nada cambiará eso... no me dejes solo. Te lo pido... por favor... Raphael"

Viendo como la soledad, la oscuridad y el temor se apoderaban del corazón del jovencito, Raphael lo rodea con sus brazos y lo acerca hacia su pecho, para protegerlo de esos "demonios" que lo atormentaban tanto; seca sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, y con una mano en su mejilla lo mira a sus ojos y le da un beso, haciendo que se transforme en la expresión de sus más íntimos sentimientos. Mikael se sonroja ya que no se lo esperaba; y él al verlo le dice mientras acariciaba su cabello que eso es lo que más amaba de él: su inocencia. Nuevamente lo acerca hacia sus labios y le dice:

- "Ya no sufrirás más por mi culpa, he comprendido mis sentimientos... Volveremos a empezar una vez más... Te amo y lo siento..."

Qué emoción!!! No puedo creer que lo escribí yo... Jiji, no se qué decir, estoy tan contenta...

Déjenme algún comentario, eso me ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi forma de escribir... )

**Fic terminado: 01/11/2006- 19:48 horas**


End file.
